In a computer system, volatile memory is computer storage that maintains its data while the computer system is powered on. An example of a volatile memory includes random access memory (RAM) that is used for primary storage in a computer system. Compared to volatile memory, non-volatile memory may be used for secondary storage, or persistent storage. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, magnetic computer storage devices, etc. Another example of non-volatile memory includes a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM), which is a type of random-access memory that retains its data even in the event of an unanticipated loss of power, a normal computer system shutdown, or an unanticipated computer system crash.
A type of an NVDIMM includes a non-volatile dual in-line memory module-software (NVDIMM-SW). NVDIMM-SW may represent a storage class memory device in a cloud hardware. NVDIMM-SW may provide for efficient write access to storage devices by pairing double data rate fourth-generation (DDR4) DIMMs (hereinafter referred to as NVDIMM-SW DIMMs) with a non-volatile memory express (NVMe) storage partition (or a plurality of NVMe storage partitions) using firmware assistance. The NVDIMM-SW may utilize the NVDIMM-SW DIMMs as volatile memory to save data during runtime. In this regard, the NVDIMM-SW DIMMs may encounter errors or failures. In the event of such errors and failures, it is technically challenging to save the data without adversely impacting the integrity of the data during runtime. That is, in the event of such errors and failures, it is technically challenging to save the data so that the saved data matches the data that is intended to be saved, where the data that is intended to be saved may be needed during runtime.